


The Greaser’s Blonde

by lovelyerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gambling, M/M, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyerwin/pseuds/lovelyerwin
Summary: Hi!!! This is my first time writing on Archiveofourown! I just migrated from Wattpad and I’m pretty nervous on how this book is going to turn out. But I really want to start writing my first eruri fan-fiction for my fellow eruri stans! It’s also been quite a while since I written a fanfic so please don’t bully me too much hehe..^^’ any who! Since I’m new, I might need some tips in this site if anyone wants to volunteer to explain. I’m here to once again improve on my writing skills and I can’t wait to see what my fellow eruri stans will think of this, though I’m very nervous ^^’ If you see this and decide to read this book, thank you so much! I hope you come and read more upcoming chapters soon!
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Hange Zoë & Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first time writing on Archiveofourown! I just migrated from Wattpad and I’m pretty nervous on how this book is going to turn out. But I really want to start writing my first eruri fan-fiction for my fellow eruri stans! It’s also been quite a while since I written a fanfic so please don’t bully me too much hehe..^^’ any who! Since I’m new, I might need some tips in this site if anyone wants to volunteer to explain. I’m here to once again improve on my writing skills and I can’t wait to see what my fellow eruri stans will think of this, though I’m very nervous ^^’ If you see this and decide to read this book, thank you so much! I hope you come and read more upcoming chapters soon!

"So..." 

He rolls the barrel with his fingertips, as it spins rapidly, rotating freely as he decides to swing the barrel back to its place as it makes a certain 'click' noise. 

"If you don't shoot, we will fucking do it ourselves." 

He slides the gun across the wooden table to Levi, who was now lowly growling in frustration, getting Erwin into this situation now. He knew they would come across them again, someday. But why today? Especially when Erwin has to be with him, making the number of possible deaths increase. At least 1/2 will take the bullet to the head and it's over. 

Levi always had pure luck on his side when it comes to a random gamble. Not that he often gambled anyway, but getting stuck in it instead. But combat was a breeze for sure, he can knock them out clean. But since they were insisting on offering to play a literal suicide game—or maybe indirect murder—there's a chance there are more than one gun aside from the table. It's possible, but Levi couldn't really tell since the room is barley illuminating, probably from a shitty ass light source. 

It's hard to predict what they're going to do next. They have low tolerance on pity, well, not like it's a big surprise really. If they pulled out their guns the moment Levi attacks, it's over. They don't care if they murder anyone, as long as they get their hands immaculate, blood-free. Not only that, they enjoy toying, playing marionette, enjoying over watching their conclusion of their malicious game they set up, making their own entertainment. It's like it intoxicates them, bonus the blood. Hence, these guys are fucking sick. 

Levi thinking that makes him want to puke on these guys unbearable, wicked faces. But now, he really needs to think about how to get out of this situation. He does not have the full knowledge about Erwin's combat skills. Or better yet, in this situation, defense skills. If Levi tries to protect himself and Erwin, it's going to be a hindrance. Thinking about all of this, Levi regrets meeting Erwin in the first place. He had a bad feeling he would get into this sort of situation with Erwin. But in Levi's own defense, it was Erwin's fault for coming with him. 

While Levi mentally crossing off combat in this selection, he thinks about Erwin having the brains to make up a tactic for this game. Yet again, he does not have the full information on Erwin's experiences and performances. Levi mentally curses at himself, he realizes he can't rely a lot on assuming things for himself. For sure Erwin is not dumb at all, but strategy is the key to this. Levi wondered how he's been lucky throughout this whole time when they appear to strike once more. Thinking about all this made a headache for Levi. He just doesn't want to get Erwin killed, and usually he doesn't care if people get into danger. Levi is a young cat anyway, why should he care? 

Levi finally picks up the colt 45 magnum revolver, seems a little heavy when there's in fact only one bullet in the chamber, but he doesn't say anything while examining it. Erwin is next to Levi, patiently waiting for Levi to say something, while the others in the room anticipate as well. When he's done examining it, he sighs and shoves fist into his jean pocket. He fishes out a 100 dollar bill and places it on the wooden table.

"Oi, bastard, is it better if I give out my dough instead? My friend doesn't want to be here, I would appreciate if ya let us off the hook." 

He silently looks at Levi, frowning a bit. Levi gives the look back and sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Aight, fine, what about 300? Look, chicks and cats here, I ain't got no time for this dollhouse game. Go find some other people to pick on." Levi says while grooming his perfectly slicked, jet-black hair, "don't make me ya entertainment. Just take the damn dough and go." 

It took a while for him to respond, but after a minute of looking at it his response was just bursting a laugh out loud. His minions response was just chuckling under their breath while he continuously laughed. But Levi and Erwin on the other hand were not at all amused in the slightest. Their life was on the line and yes, Levi used the coward move to just give away his money, but it was all for a reason: to protect Erwin. He settled on that decision, because there was just something that Levi can't let Erwin die with him. Levi just had the urge to protect them both by offering the papers that were settled on the table.

As he finally dies down his laugh, he wiped a tear from his eye and lowly chuckles, "You're a funny man, Levi. You expect me to let you go with just green papers in front of me? Boring! Just awfully boring, am I right, fellas?" His minions mumbled in agreement. 

"Tsk." Levi said, "like I said, we're not gonna be ya entertainment this time. Just fucking take the damn dough!" 

"Ah ah ah, you don't get to talk to us that way. You're just a dirty, little, tiny greaser who means nothing to us. We don't owe you for shit, you piece of trash." 

Erwin gasps to this response, he can't believe what he's hearing. This made his blood boil, making his delicate, resting hands into fists. 

"So, either you play the fucking game, or die. You already know this Levi, don't ever offer us money again." 

Levi puts on his furious look, and snatches his money back, crumpling them while shoving it back into his jean pocket. He grabs the revolver and examines it once again. Grabbing the handle of the gun for proper support, he raises it to his head and looks at Erwin, who was now stopping in the name of his precious life. 

Levi raises his thin black eyebrow and says,"why are you stopping me? I have to do this." Erwin sighs and gestures on handing the revolver to him, "Levi, I got this." 

The greaser just looks at him with shock and not handing the revolver Erwin requested him to do. It seems like Erwin did paralyzed him in shock, but he slowly took the revolver away from him while he was in his state. Levi finally snapped and snatches the gun back.

"How dare you! Causally taking the revolver away from me, ya got some nerve, ya know?" Levi said, nearly snarling at him, "you know you're about to kill yourself? I'm tryna protect you here." 

Erwin looks at him with a deadpan stare, making Levi a little shook. This caused him to grip onto the revolver more, feeling the hot friction he caused due to his hands sweating like crazy. He had to admit, he was scared of dying, there's no denying it. But he didn't want to let another one die with him. 

"Trust me Levi, follow me." Erwin says while tugging on the revolver. The jet-black haired greaser looks down in despair. He really had no choice but to hand it over to him. Levi can't believe he has to trust a stranger he just barley met a week ago. 

"I know the worry in your eyes, but worry no more. Please, if you want to live with me, then follow me." 

Levi hesitates while a lot of anticipation runs in the room. They all waited to see what his response is, making everything dead silent. With no more denying or stalling, he finally hands over the revolver to Erwin. The blond thanks Levi and stands up from his chair. 

"I'll be the first to pull the trigger, surprising, isn't it? Expecting Levi I assume. But await no longer, I volunteered, so let's get started." 

Levi watches from his seat, looking up at Erwin. Apparently his silk, blond, golden hair reflects the light above, making every strand of hair shine so brightly. So much for shitty lighting, there's a great source of light where Erwin's standing. 

Erwin takes a deep breath as he raises the heavy revolver to his head. He lifts his pointer, rests on the trigger, and pushes it.

Click.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to be okay?" Erwin's dad asks him, making sure he can handle this responsibility. 

This task was mentally created by Erwin himself, he didn't want to live on how much money he's easily getting. Though, this might be challenging because he doesn't know if people are going to visit his structured shop. Plus, he is doing this for his own sake, he agreed to himself that things will be quite the opposite. Not that he had any choice, but the choice for his own mortals. Maybe he will expand the building one day. Though, he still has the option and willpower to do it instantly, but being sincere as he pleases, he chose not to. 

As he places the last item in the box, he looks at him and says, "Yes father, I am. Don't worry about me." 

He gives his ever so generous smile, making his father do the same as well. "Alright, you go ahead now son. You always make me and your mother proud." 

As Erwin closes the box shut, he stands up and walks up to his father, who was comfortably sitting on the chair. He leans downward to kiss his father on the forehead, and Erwin says, "Thank you." 

He hauls the box and carries it by the support of his well-trained muscles and arms that makes the ladies swoon in delight. Not that he shows them off, but ladies do quite catch the eye of detecting what they observe. And that's every woman's dream to be with a handsome guy like Erwin, it's pretty common around these days. Well...common was an understatement, but more like daily for him.

Speaking of which, as Erwin exits out the door, he's greeted by his female neighbor. One of the girls who gets easily swooned by Erwins masculine presence. She just lived next door and as of now, she is watering the mesmerizing hue of colorful plants and flowers. Every spill of liquid glisten upon the sun that shone so brightly.

"Hey, Erwin!" She chirped. Erwin stops in his tracks and decides to change his route to face her. 

"Hey, Marie. How are you?" 

She giggles and smoothes her frilly dress out. "Ah, very much the same, but now I'm bummed out! Are you moving?" 

"I can see you notice the moving truck over there, which answers your question: yes, I am moving. And it's for the greater good." 

"Hm, the greater good. You have always been doing things for the greater good ever since you stopped gambling." Marie says while pouting a little.

Erwin just chuckles. "I guess you can say I had a change of heart."

Marie hums in response as she adds a following sigh. "Well, you must go now. I don't want to keep you waiting. But...my phone will." She looks at Erwin and batted her eyelashes. 

Erwin huffs a laugh and says, "Goodbye, Marie. Until we meet again." He waves and turns around, continuing to head for the moving truck. 

He leaves Marie in a daze but lets out another sigh as if he disappointed her "If only I get to be with a hunk like him." She reverts her eyes back on the beautiful glistening flowers and plants and continues to water the way through. "Well, at least I am pretty lucky to live next to a famous gambler's family."

As he arrives at the moving truck, he notices the driver seat was occupied by Erwin's good friend who was also a mover to help transfer Erwin's belongings. As he sees Erwin, he smiles, tipping his uniform cap, signaling a greeting gesture. Once the box was piled with the others at the back, Erwin takes a seat on the passenger side. 

"Hey Miche, are you ready?" He says as he puts on his seatbelt. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Miche responses. 

The engine was already up and running, so he released his parking break and sets off to help Erwin start his new adventure out of state. 

Miche lives in California and is just helping him move there. They met each other as kids when Erwin was living in the same town as him since they were neighbors. By the time Erwin turned 10, he had to depart to another state because his parents found a more luxurious home to live in due to his mom growing wealthy since then. Of course they still kept in touch and Miche would mostly be the one visiting Erwin from time to time. One day Miche informed Erwin that he's getting married to a wonderful lady named Nanaba. So the lovely couple decided to celebrate at Erwin's place, and it was the first time he got to meet Nanaba and probably the last time for a while. But since he's moving to where Miche and Nanaba lives, there's a higher chance with meeting her again. And with that, he also gets the chance to feel nostalgic with his childhood days. 

Although, Erwin has to admit, he was kind of nervous for this is new job and it did seem a bit strange. Not only that, but he also has people looking up to him. He's not satisfied with people doing the opposite just because of his own selfish desire, but his desire bringing hope to mankind, even if it is a small movement. The more he brings up the slightest thought, it really does ache him that people will always look at it differently. So why does he care? Is this how it is to be a famous gambler's child? Or being a celebrity in general with such great talent that is wasted upon people's own amusement and amazement? 

Of course, overthinking all of this is making Erwin's head ache itself. 

Miche notices his condition and asks, "Hey, you alright there? Are you getting car sick already?" 

Erwin couldn't help but snort out a chuckle despite his head hurting. Miche also chuckles lightly to himself but is still seriously concerned "Is there something on your mind you wanna tell me?" 

Erwin looks at Miche's fixated concentration on the road and sighs "Well, it's just about my choices, how people will think of me since I'm throwing away my amazing gambling talent, and..." he pauses and looks away, seeing the discarded newspaper on the passenger floor, the front cover of the recent news about Erwin's surprising retirement. He just wants to burn the newspaper with his very own eyes, better yet freeze it since his eyes are a nice cold shade of perfect blue. 

"Look-" Miche picks up the conversation "-I think we already discussed about this Erwin. You shouldn't care what others think, and I know it's hard but everyone always have something selfish that's done for themselves. Even if it's also for someone else, people won't realize it right away or even bother to. But it's okay, you have me and your parents to support you, isn't that right? Your choices are valid and I will always follow you no matter what, and that's because I trust you. Not because we're best friends but yourself as a person." 

Erwin immediately looks at Miche again. No surprise, Miche was just as thoughtful as ever. Sometimes Erwin just needed to overcome these fears or boundaries. He just needed validation, someone who is willing out to reach out. And of course Miche is always there for the job. 

Miche gives a brief look at him, "Trust your own choices, Erwin. I believe in you." 

Erwin grins and nods in agreement. "Yeah, thank you Miche. It's a pleasure, I'm very grateful that you're my best buddy." 

He pats him in the back as Miche grins "Well of course, that's what friends are for. I guess that car sickness wore off pretty quick." 

"Yeah, of course." Erwin replies back, still grinning "It's just that...ever since I announced that I'm retiring from gambling, a lot of people weren't happy about it. I just thought they would support me, my decision." 

"Ah, they're not your real fans if they won't accept you like that. And also..." Miche picks up the newspaper from the passenger floor "-would you mind crumpling this up for me and throw it away later?" 

Miche's blond friend takes the useless printed paper and responds with, "Gladly." 

-

Erwin lives in Las Vegas with his loving parents. He was just now crossing over to a state where his destination was, where his new ideal plan is located at. And that state is California, city: Los Angeles. Los Angeles was one of the most popular cities among the state itself, and probably one of the popular cities in the United States as well. From Las Vegas to L.A. takes about 4 hours and 13 minutes with a vehicle. Of course it took them a while to travel, plus a couple bathroom breaks here and there but they eventually arrived. 

Miche smiles and says, "Hey Erwin, we're here." He turns his head to look and finds him sleeping with his head against the window. "Erwin buddy." He says again while nudging him slightly. Erwin eventually wakes up and looks at Miche with droopy eyes. Miche slightly huffs out a laugh and says, "We're here in Los Angeles, just like you asked." 

Erwin nods and stretches his arms "I very much appreciate it." 

He opens the truck door and exits to see many tall buildings towering over one another, a busy intersection and a few smaller buildings hugging his very own shop and above it is his apartment, his new home. Erwin admires his surroundings and digesting the new environment. Even though he lived here before, everything just seemed new to him. Clearly, it was very amazing to him, and Los Angeles isn't that packed as Las Vegas. His old hometown is similar to his other hometown but less fancy buildings and it's not very overwhelming. He could get used to this already. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my wife Nanaba is inviting you to eat dinner with us. Would you like to come?" Miche asks Erwin while he opens the back of the truck. 

Erwin walks up to him and nods "That would be wonderful. Tell her I would love to." 

Miche smiles while he gets the first box out of the vehicle "Then I will call her and-" 

Then the phone inside his truck rings. 

"Oh...speaking of the devil, she's calling me first." Miche hands the box to Erwin and he gladly holds it along with the crumpled newspaper he's already holding. 

Erwin raises one of his thick eyebrows and asks, "How do you know it's her?" Miche looks at Erwin and grins "She always calls at this time to check up on me." 

He was about to go answer it but then says, "Also, you can start without me. I'll help you once I'm done talking to her." 

Erwin nods and hauls the box while walking to the building that probably needs a little refurbishing again. 

After he throws the newspaper in a nearby trash can, he arrives at the glass door and opens it with his hand while his other arm is holding the box. Once he enters, Erwin sees the place being already cleaned. Actually, it's more than clean, it's spotless. There's no speck of dust anywhere. Erwin wonders if anyone helped cleaning it because they knew the building was going to be used by him. He says, "Huh...interesting. At least I can start setting up the furniture right away." 

The shop used to be owned by a previous owner who retired a couple years ago due to her not being able to afford the building itself anymore. So she had to move out of her house and shop and move to another house. Rumor has it that her ex husband stole all the money she worked hard for, including her credit card. Thinking about it was a shame, especially for someone who really worked hard and then all the effort was for nothing. 

Erwin stops thinking about it and shakes his head. It's just a rumor, right? 

He takes a good look around him and then remembers he used to go here sometimes when he was a kid. It was a restaurant she owned and the cooking was really good and delicious. All of the food was made by her. She wasn't really known for, but Erwin wont forget the first sensation that melted on his taste buds. 

He smiles to himself as his memories are recollecting the time he was living in Los Angeles back then. Erwin decides to head upstairs that was located in the back of the building to check on the apartment, the floor on where he's going to be living now. Once he's going up, he then hears some voices in the room. At that moment, his heart almost stopped beating, because nobody should be here accept him and Miche of course. So why would someone be here at a time like this? Or is it just Erwin overthinking that there's actual people here? 

Erwin stops at his tracks and listens for voices again. There wasn't any for a brief moment, but then he hears a certain clink of metal and more voices, specifically talking. He walks up the stairs quietly and tries to hear their conversation, but then smoke was now dancing in the air that swiftly flew by Erwin's nose. This made him scrunch his nose in confusion and slight disgust, especially when this is happening in his property. Erwin didn't want to wait any longer, so he continues to walk up the stairs with the box in his arms till he finds to see three people by the window sill, smoking. Erwin was in utter confusion, they seem to be really young looking. Two of them were males, the other one was a female, all of them were wearing jet-black jackets with a white undershirt beneath it. And all of them share the same glare that rests on Erwin. 

Erwin slowly puts the box down by the stairs and walks up to them. He then says, "Hello, I'm afraid I will have to ask you three to politely leave." They didn't say anything, but yet still glare at the blond that stood tall before them. Erwin hopes he doesn't have to take extreme measures and end up calling the police, or deal with any sort of drama at all. So much for a first day back in Los Angeles he thought to himself.

"Please, I'm giving you the chance to leave...right now." Erwin continues, trying to engage with his death staring audience. 

It was like a contest on who would break eye contact first. And then, the one in the middle said, "Fuck off." in a deep voice. 

Erwin's eyes widen and raises a brow "Excuse me young sir?" he says, slightly offended. 

"You heard me punk, I said fuck off. This was ours fair and square, now beat it." He spat out and continues smoking from the lit up cigarette. 

Erwin sighs and crosses his meaty arms and says, "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't mean no harm, I'm just simply asking you to leave. I own this place now." 

The one who was smoking has a displeased look on his face, so he then squints at Erwin as if he was familiar. He then asks, "You a rich kid?" Then he stops squinting to look at Erwin with dead eyes again. 

There's something about the slicked haired young man that brings Erwin with a bit of interest. His thin black brows being furrowed, not too hard but to make his face look gorgeously curious with one of them being slightly raised. The cigarette was making it worse though, just barley dangling like a finished lollipop with it's chewed up stick being bit way too many times to count.

Erwin replies with, "Um, yeah-" and then he cuts him off after removing his cigarette "I knew it. Ya look so familiar, but I don't know where. Oh well, I don't care because I hate rich folks anyway. Y'all would always step on us poor folks." 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Ahh I don't need your pity." The slicked hair man scoffs as his other male friend says, "Hey, you still haven't gave me that cancer stick." Then he takes out his pack and hands one to the dirty blond haired that looks a bit younger. 

Erwin then asks, "Um, may I get your guys names?" 

The female perks up and says, "We ain't telling ya, bub! Are you really cruisin' for a brusin'?" 

Erwin sighs "I'm giving you guys this last chance before I call the police. Please just leave. I'll even invite you guys to visit my shop if you like this place so much." 

They all went silent and exchange glances. The jet-black haired man stands up from his sulking and walks up to Erwin. 

He removes his cigarette once again and let out smoke in front of Erwin's face saying, "You betta take good care of this building, this was our hang out spot and ya had to crash here." 

Erwin replies with, "Of course I will. Thank you for cooperating." 

The smaller man scoffs "Whateva, come on guys, let's bug out." 

The mysterious man walks past Erwin while his other two buddies give their final death stare at Erwin and follows him. "Hope ya happy rich kid!" one of them says while walking down the stairs as he hears the box getting kicked. 

Erwin doesn't dare to look behind him until he finally sees them outside the window, indicating that they actually left. Erwin sighs in relief and whispers to himself, "Poor them." He then turns around and walks up to the box to pick it up. Inside the box contained flyers that promotes Erwin's new restaurant. He smiles to himself, he plans to put it around the city so he would be recognized. Erwin walks back downstairs to place the box in a safer place so he puts it on the counter. He walks out to see Miche still talking on the phone. 

"Yeah, love you too" Miche says while smiling. He then finally hangs up the phone and sees Erwin walking to the back of the truck to get more things. 

He follows him and says, "Hey, let me help you with the boxes now." Erwin looks at him and nods

"Thank you, I appreciate it." 

-

"Phew! I'm getting tired. We should take a break and call it a day. I think we've done half of the stuff already." Miche says while panting and wiping his sweat with a ragged towel. Erwin nods and says, "Yeah, good idea." he closes the back of the truck and locks it.

It's already 7:47 pm and the sun was barley setting. Both of the men were exhausted and haven't ate anything since this morning. Erwin makes sure to lock the building before setting off. 

"Man I'm hungry. Let's go to my place and have that dinner, shall we?" Miche suggests "Of course." Erwin replies back while putting his keys away and hopping into the truck. Miche repeats the action and turns on the ignition

"Hey Miche, I don't know if you noticed but the inside of the building was already cleaned. Do you know by any chance if anyone tidied it up before we got here?" Erwin says, turning to look at Miche. He turns to look back and said, "It was probably the landlord, of course they would need to tidy things up for their tenant." Erwin stays quiet for a brief moment as if he was thinking silently. Then he says, "Actually, I noticed it was more clean than normal clean. And I noticed the counter was a damp, barely drying up when I touched it." It stood silent again.

After saying it, he thinks that Miche thinks Erwin is insane. Or probably thinks he's still worried about the retirement problem, but it's not Erwin's concern at all anymore. His new problem was that something was bugging him and it doesn't feel right. Ever since he first laid his eyes on the jet-black haired man, there was something unsettling about his attractive but dangerous demeanor. 

Miche fills in the silence by saying, "You can tell me about this later, for now we need to eat dinner." Erwin sighs "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." 

It only took 5 minutes to get to Miche's home as he pulls up at the driveway next to the house. 

They both exited out the truck as Miche locks the vehicle shut and starts heading to the front door with Erwin following. He knocks on the door and looks at Erwin "Hey, I think you need to take it easy for the rest of the time being, alright?" He nods as the door swings open. They were both greeted by Miche's wife, Nanaba. 

She immediately smiles as she sees both of them in their presence "Good evening!" Nanaba says with her velvety voice. She closes the gap between her and Miche and coos, "Welcome home dear." Nanaba kisses her husband on the lips as he does the same back "Thank you honey, how was work?" "Good! What about you?" "The same as well." Erwin smiles softly as she invites him in. "Erwin! I haven't seen you since Miche and I got married, how are you?" "Oh, I'm very much fine. What about you?" "Ah, I'm the same as well."

They all enter the kitchen as Nanaba says, "Oh! Dinner is also ready, you boys sit in the dining table." She enters the kitchen to retrieve the food. The table was already occupied by plates and sets of forks as the both of them sat opposite sides of the side of the table. Nanaba comes with with the main course and sets it in the middle of the table. 

"This is Miche's favorite: Beef stroganoff. I hope you don't mind eating this too, Erwin. This contains mushrooms, buttered noodles and canned cream soup." She explains. Erwin smiles and says, "I'm a sucker for any food. I'm not a picky eater." Her lips pull to a smile "That's fantastic, you guys help yourselves out. I'll go get us some wine too." 

After a while, they all ate the beef stroganoff and wash it down with some fine wine while conversing with one another throughout the night. 

"It's good that I'm living here so I can talk with you guys more often." Erwin says.

Miche nods "Yeah, we need to hang out more too, I missed our fun moments with each other when we were kids. Good ol' times." 

Nanaba giggles "Well, we're happy that you're here now Erwin. Also, I admire on what you're trying to do. I understand why you don't want to gamble anymore, but not a lot of people would see that sadly." 

Erwin sighs but still keeps his smile "It's okay, I don't mind. If it makes me happy then that's all I care about. I don't want to make life easy for me by gambling." 

They all hum in agreement. Erwin then realizes he needs to pay Miche back for helping him move the boxes. So he tries to reach for his back pocket as he puts his hand in. At that moment, he doesn't feel it and his heart skipped a beat "Did I put it in my other pocket?" He whispers to himself. He then rummages from the next pocket to another as it becomes clear to him that he doesn't have his precious wallet. 

Miche and Nanaba notices his frustration and Miche asks, "Hey, you alright there buddy?" 

Erwin doesn't say anything. He continues his last search until he looks up at them "I don't have my wallet with me." 

Nanaba lightly gasps as Miche's eyes widen as Erwin's "Do you remember where you last placed it?" Nanaba asks. He thinks about her question. 

He always makes sure to bring his wallet with him, there's no way he left it back at Las Vegas. And he didn't use it during the trip or when they arrived. So that means...

"Someone stole my wallet." Erwin suddenly says

"Oh dear, were you guys surrounded by a lot of people?" Nanaba asks

"No, barely. But, I know who it probably was. There was a group of youngsters on the second floor of the building. I don't know what they were doing there but, they looked like greasers." 

Nanaba nods "I know who they are." 

Erwin and Miche looks at her with shocked expressions "You do?" Miche asks

"I've seen them steal and pickpocket from a lot of people. Practically, their leader is a master at stealing things. So good that you wouldn't notice a thing." 

"How do you know this?” Erwin asks

“I’m a cop.” 

“Oh.”

“I will help you find them, I know where they live.”


End file.
